


Feelings

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Young & Hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: Pretending to be a happy couple causes true feelings to emerge





	Feelings

Originally posted March 2017  
Standard disclaimer, I don't own Young & Hungry

Gabi got to work and greeted Yolanda and Elliott cheerily as she unpacked the groceries for the day. They were sitting at the table having coffee and pastries so she quickly gathered that Josh had not come downstairs yet.

"Is Josh not up yet?" she asked casually. "I better take him some coffee to get him going" she said, already pouring a cup of coffee to take to him.

"Do you mean get him going all up in you?" Elliott said, causing Yolanda to spit out the coffee in her mouth in a fit of laughter. They high fived.

"Hahaha" Gabi fake laughed.

"Girl you don't have to lie on our account, go get you some" Yolanda encouraged.

"Well in that case, I wont be needing this" she said setting the coffee on the table. "I'll just be upstairs having incredible sex with my boss" she winked at them as she headed for the stairs.

"Heyyyyyy" Yolanda said excitedly.

"Gross" Elliott said.

She opened Josh's bedroom door and found him asleep on his back. She took her heels off and crawled into bed with him, careful not to wake him.

She started placing feathery light kisses along his jaw and neck. A smile crept across his face.

"I could get used to waking up like this" he grinned.

"I could get used to waking you up like this" she responded. They stared at each other for a moment before it dawned on them what they had said.

Josh quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her before they got uncomfortable. Their clothes were quickly discarded as things turned passionate.

Downstairs there was a knock at the door. Yolanda answered it to find Gabi's dad on the other side of the door.

"Hi, I'm Nick, Gabi's dad" he said greeting them excitedly. "I came to surprise my baby girl and Josh" he told them.

"Oh they're going to be surprised alright" Elliott said with a big grin.

Yolanda glared at him "Come on in and sit down, I'll just run up and get Josh and Gabi" Yolanda said.

Elliott burst out laughing "You run? Maybe if someone had a doughnut on a string in front of you"

Yolanda hesitated before knocking on the door, knowing full well what was going on inside.

She knocked lightly. Josh immediately shouted "Not now!"

Yolanda knew she had to get them and didn't want to yell from the hallway so she reluctantly opened the door.

"Gabi was on top of Josh and quickly pulled the blanket up over them, laying flat on top of Josh.

"Yolanda what the hell are you doing? Get out!" he said angrily. "And Gabi why didn't you lock the door?"

"I told them I was coming up here to have sex with you, why would I think they would come in?" she said, annoyed.

Yolanda had her back to them "Believe me I don't want to be in here either, but I had to come" she said

"Well you're not the only one trying to come" Gabi sighed. Once she realized Yolanda wasn't looking she continued her movements on top of Josh,He made a face, trying to get her to stop, without Yolanda noticing. But she refused, she was enjoying torturing him, knowing he was having trouble keeping quiet.

"What is so important you had to interrupt us having sex?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh just that Gabi's dad is downstairs" she said casually.

"WHAT?!" They both said, shocked.

"He said he wanted to surprise you, I think he succeeded" she chuckled and left the room.

Gabi started to move off of him but he stopped her. "Wait, cant we finish up?" he asked.

"Are you serious? My dad is downstairs and you want to keep having sex?" she questioned.

"Well the alternative is for me to go downstairs with a boner, so yeah I think the first option is better, I'll be quick" he said.

"Well that was romantic" she said.

"That's one of the benefits of this non relationship Gabi, I don't have to be" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

They quickly got dressed and got ready to go downstairs. Right before they exited his room she turned to him and said "By the way my dad doesn't know we ever broke up" she said, trying to hurry out of the room so he wouldn't yell at her.

He closed the door before she could get to it. "Gabi what? Its been like 6 months, how could you not have told him?" he asked, clearly annoyed with her.

"Well you know how things go with us, I didn't think we were actually going to break up, then I didn't think we would actually stay broken up then it just got harder the more time that went by and I never told him. Besides, would you prefer he know you're just having sex with his daughter with no emotional attachment?" she asked.

"Nope, I definitely do not want that" Josh took out his phone and started texting

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Texting Yolanda and Elliott to go along with this story"

"You're not even going to fight me on this?" she asked, surprised.

"No, I've learned this is what I get with you, crazy just comes with the territory of having you in my life" he said kissing her.

"What was that?" she questioned since the only time they were affectionate was for sex.

"We're a couple remember? Now lets go babe" he said reaching his hand out for her to take. She took it and they proceeded downstairs together.

"Hi dad" she said excitedly greeting him with a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?" she asked.

Josh shook his hand and gestured for him to sit down as he explained.

"I just wanted to spend a little time with my baby girl, I hope I'm not getting in the way of any plans" he said.

"Of course not, in fact, Gabi why don't you take the day off and spend it with your dad?" Josh offered.

"That would be great, thanks Josh" she said.

"Of course babe"

"Are you sure you can get by without her?" Nick asked.

"Well it will be difficult to be away from her beautiful face but I'll manage, its for a good cause" he said and kissed her goodbye.

Gabi and her dad spent the day together.

"So you and Josh must be getting pretty serious by now huh?" he said.

"We're just enjoying being together, not rushing it, what about you dad, anybody special in your life? And please don't say Josh's mom"

"No, I've been going on some dates but haven't found anyone I really connect with, I think your mom was my one and no one else will ever compare to her, but I'm hoping one day there will be someone that will come close" he said.

"I did always think you guys were the perfect couple, I wanted to have a love just like that when I grew up" she said fondly remembering.

"Well do you?" he asked.

"Do I what?" she asked.

He laughed "Do you have that with Josh?"

"I don't want to jinx it" she said "But I hope so" she said honestly.

They went to Josh's that night for dinner so Gabi could cook for them and Sofia came too since Nick was like a second dad to her.

"So are you staying the weekend or are you headed back tonight?" Sofia asked.

"Well I would love to spend a little more time with you guys but I don't want to be in the way" he said.

"We'd love for you to stay here with us" Josh invited him to stay in the penthouse, meaning Gabi would stay too.

"Sofia would love that too, she has a live alone dance she does whenever I'm not there" Gabi said.

"True story" Sofia grinned.

. They had a great time together and Josh was being very loving, always having his arm around Gabi or holding her hand or having his hand on her back.

Eventually they said goodnight to Sofia and showed Nick to his room.

Josh and Gabi went to bed and Gabi started kissing him. It started getting passionate.

Josh stopped her "We probably shouldn't do this with your dad in the house"

"You weren't worried about that before" she said. "Do you not want to?" she asked feeling self conscious.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, pulling back the covers to reveal the bulge in his boxers.

"Then shut up" she said resuming kissing him as she climbed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that he was on top as he kissed her hungrily. They spent longer than usual kissing and touching, it was more intimate than ever before.

Afterward, Josh pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and had her hand on his chest. He had one arm around her and held the hand that was on his chest with the other.

"That was incredible" he said, catching his breath.

She nodded wordlessly.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, why would I not be? We just had amazing sex" she said unconvincingly.

"Gabi tell me" he insisted

"I just feel like things are getting a little blurry you know?"

He was quiet for a minute. "Honestly, I'm enjoying it, but if you aren't comfortable and want to tell your dad the truth or just want me to back off a little just say the word" he said.

She just nodded in response. He could tell she was deep in thought so he decided not to push her and just laid there silently, running his fingers over her back lovingly.

The next morning Gabi made them breakfast, it was Saturday so it was just the 3 of them.

"This is a great place Josh" Nick told him.

"Thanks, I like it" he said.

"Are you guys planning to live here together?" he said, catching Gabi completely off guard. "Dad!" she said, embarrassed.

"What? I'm just curious, you guys have been together a while and you clearly stay here regularly. As long as you're happy, I don't care one way or the other. I was just asking"

Josh wasn't fazed "We hadn't talked about it yet, I don't see us staying here though, I think I'd like to get a new place for us"

Gabi stared at him, dumbfounded.

After breakfast Gabi and Nick were going to spend the day together before meeting back up with Josh. Nick went to shower and Gabi turned to Josh.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked

"That talk about getting a place, is that really something you'd thought about?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean before, I pictured us pictured us picking out a new place together, fresh start"

"But you love it here" she said.

"I do, but if we were going to live together I would want our house to be just ours, no history of exes, just us"

"Yep, definitely blurry" she said, leaving.

"So angel one of the reasons I came is I wanted to talk to you about something" Nick told her while they were out.

"Now I don't want you to feel like I'm butting into your relationship but I know you guys are serious and I've been contemplating giving your mothers wedding rings to Josh but I wanted to make sure you would even want them. Its totally okay if you don't, I'm sure Josh would buy you something way more incredible than these old things" he said pulling out the box he kept them in.

She opened the box and started crying and hugged him tight.

"No rings could ever compare to these" she said, overcome with emotion.

Later Gabi returned to Josh's while Nick ran some errands.

Josh was lounging on the couch watching TV.

"I have feelings" she said as soon as she came in.

He looked at her quizzically, unsure of what she meant.

"I know we agreed that we weren't supposed to but it happened just like everyone said it would, all of this, the pretending we're a happy couple, being here with you, you being all loving, it just pushed me over the edge. I wish it were all true and my dad just asked me if he could give you my moms rings to give to me" she said, tears now streaming down her face.

He got up and wrapped her in his arms and let her cry it out as he stroked her back.

After a minute he asked "Do you want them?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him, confused.

He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Your mom's rings"

"Well yeah but..." she started but he cut her off

"Then tell him to give them to me. Gabi, I have feelings for you too, truthfully I've never not had feelings for you. I want to be with you and I think we are ready to make it work this time"

"So are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked, grinning happily.

"That will do for now" he said and leaned down and kissed her.

After that they didn't have to pretend anymore.


End file.
